Story of a Rogue
by ady-ell
Summary: Living in cell and owned by Magneto, Rogue has lost her sanity after five long years. But how did she get there? And will she ever escape? Inspired by Save Me by Shinedown
1. Chapter 1

**A Story of Rogue: Inspired by Save Me by Shinedown**

A girl sat with her with her back against a cold concrete wall with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her cheek was pressed hard against her arm as she stared off into a corner with no expression on her face, yet with tears running silently down her cheeks. A long curtain of dirty brown hair hung about her shoulders; a stripe of platinum breaking up the dark monotone.

The room itself was all concrete, in one dull shade. It was small with barely anything in it except for a pallet on the floor and a chair. The girl knew that it was exactly nine steps long and five steps wide. The only thing that broke up the concrete was the one wall that was facing a hall. That side had no wall, but was enclosed by titanium and steel bars that had no visible opening.

Across the hall other rooms or cages could be seen; each holding a person inside. Some were sleeping, other were walking. Most were quiet, but others made such a racket that it could barely be ignored.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard echoing through the building and everyone in the cages stopped and backed away from the bars. All except the stupid ones, but those ones never stayed long. They either were sold, or they disappeared in the night.

The girl didn't even blink. She had been here longer than she could remember. Eventually everything slows down until it seems like time is standing still. When that happens, nothing is important.

Soon the footsteps were accompanied by voices.

''Where is the one that you were going to show me?" a voice demanded.

Another voice quickly placated the first saying, "Just a bit more down the hall. We're almost there. 2031, 2033, 2035, and here it is, 2037."

Three men stopped in front of the girl's cage. One was obviously a security guard, while the other two were dressed in finer clothes. On was wearing a cape with a funky looking metal helmet on his head. Even with the helmet blocking his face you could see his smile was quite smug; like someone pleased that he had the most valuable object.

The final man was dressed in a suit and looked in curiously trying to get a good look at the girl. He had a grudgingly impressed look on his face. He finally turned towards the other two.

"Now tell me her stats again."

The guard looked at the man in the cape. He regally nodded his approval. The guard puffed out his chest, straining the buttons on his white shirt dangerously and calmly recited.

" Name: Rogue. Age: about 24. She's been with us here for about five years. She is capable of assimilating any known mutation and psyche. So far her mutation has only been partially put under control by use of suppression pills taken every four hours. Right now she is known to have, other than her own natural mutation, ability of flight, a small healing mutation, and can shape and move malleable metals. The more of the mutation she takes from another, the longer and better she is able to control the mutations."

The man in the suit nodded appreciatively. "Are you sure you won't sell her to me, Magneto?"

The man in the helmet chuckled humourlessly. "No, she is of my own private collection, Andrew. However, if you would like to see some who are for sale. Please come this way. I know how much you enjoy the entertaining types. I think I have some that are a bit better suited to your purpose than a fundamentally untouchable girl. "

"Ah, I suppose that is very true. However, I like to collect some of the more unusual ones too. You know just the other week…"

The men started walking and soon they were out of sight, their voices fading off into the distance. A collective sigh of relief was heard as all of the mutants in that section realized that they had escaped hell, for the moment at least and when you were living from day to day anyways each moment counted.

The girl was still looking at the wall, not having heard a word of what the men had been saying. She was lost in memories that were so far from her current reality that they were more like dreams. Sometimes she wasn't sure if they really were memories, not dreams.

'_So, what kind of name is Rogue?'_

_She looks at the man that had basically just saved her life. She paused with her hand halfway to her mouth full of pieces of jerky he had given to her. Without another moment of hesitation she replied back to him with a large southern drawl and more than a little bit of sass._

'_I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?'_

_He looks at her from the corner of his eye. One of his eyebrows rose at her question and a corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. _

'_My name is Logan.'_

'_Marie,' she whispers._

When a loud alarm sounded Rogue sat straight up with a look of pure terror came across her face. Her already pale face went several shaded lighter as she caught sight of two big men come into her cage by walking through the bars.

"No," she whispers harshly. "NO!"

The men ignore her protests and her attempts to get away as they walk closer and closer.

She screams and fights with all her strength; using every fighting technique she had ever learned.

"Let me go, you useless pieces of shit!"

She twisted out of one's grasp and kicked the kneecap of the other sending his down to the floor groaning in pain. Without even a second of hesitation she kicks the other square in the chest sending him flying into the wall with a dull thud.

Rogue gives her head a shake as she feels the effects of her last does of suppression pills wear off. She runs towards the bars of the cage.

_Remember to run fast. Don't hesitate. _

The girl smiled as she heard the voice of her best friend giving her advice.

'_Don't worry, Logan. I always listen to ya.'_

She was just grasping the bars when she felt something grab her ankle. With a surprised gasp she looked down and saw one of her tormentors had crawled after her.

Rogue felt steely determination run through her veins.

"I hope you suffer," she screamed as she kicked with all her might. However, all her might wasn't enough. She was weak from years of being kept in a tiny cage and being denied food. Her "nurses" were chosen for their brute strength.

With a twist of his large hand, Rogue fell on her back, still struggling.

"Mick, hurry," the dark haired man that had her ankle gasped as her other foot found a resting place on his solar plexus.

Seconds later her arms were roughly grabbed and yanked behind her back.

"No. NO. NO!"

The other man, Mick, hauled her up like her kicking and wriggling was of no consequence.

"Ah look Jim, the little cat has found her claws. Isn't it too bad that she is just too weak to defend herself?"

Marie's lips pulled back in a snarl as both men laughed at her helplessness.

The first man, Jim, reached out to run a finger down her cheek. Rogue turned her head to bite him, but was slapped for her efforts.

"You know what you are, little Rogue? Nothing. I bet you used to think you were, huh? Training with the mighty X-Men, but look at you now. You can't even defend yourself. I bet if your teachers saw you now they'd be ashamed that they ever even sullied their hands with you."

The girl's head was straight forward not looking at the man spewing hateful comments her way. The only way the man could tell she heard him was the brightness of her unfocused eyes.

"Oh is poor little Rogue going to cry? Is that was you do now? Can't you even scrounge up enough dignity to try and fight? You can't can you?"

Her green eyes snapped to meet his brown ones. She quickly raked her eyes over him from his stringy reddish hair down his soiled uniform and back up to his split lip that was bleeding thanks to her.

Without changing her expression she spit in his face.

Jim wiped the spittle off his face and smiled almost beatifically before his hand shot out and back handed her cheek.

The loud crack echoed throughout the cell as her head flew to one side, the red handprint easily visible on her delicate skin.

"Just remember Roguey darlin', you brought this on yourself."

With those final words she was shoved into the wall. When she managed to pick herself off of the floor and turn around, she saw both Jim and Mick advancing on her, malicious smiles gracing their faces.

Jim sent an uppercut to her abdomen sending her back against the wall with a sickening thud.

Rogue felt her head make harsh contact with the cement wall and let out a low groan as she reached back with her hand and felt the spot gingerly. Her hand came back wet and sticky with her blood.

She tried to stand up but fell to all fours. Her vision was coming and going like waves of the ocean, and what she could see was in doubles.

Before she even knew what was happening she felt a steel toed boot make contact with her ribs repeatedly.

As she slid to the floor in almost unendurable agony, her head was wrenched back by a hand in her hair and she felt pills being shoved between her lips.  
>"You better swallow that, bitch, else you never know what else you'll be made to swallow."<p>

The last thing she heard was smug male laughter as she slipped in the black abyss that was calling to her so seductively.

The warm sun beat on her skin causing a warm glow to spread to every corner of her soul. Rogue smiled a stretched lazily, loving the feel of the sand as it shifted beneath her body. She had never been to the beach before and was enjoying every moment, from the hot summer sun to the calming sound of the ocean.

She also was enjoying the freedom of her dark green bikini. While she still didn't have complete control of her mutation, she could easily hold it off for about an hour. It was enough that she could hold back should anyone brush against her.

"Stupid idiots, don't they know..." The deep voice mumbled until it sounded more like a growl.

A smile, having nothing to do with the beach, slid on to Marie's face. She turned on her side and pushed up her white sunglasses to the top of her head.

"What cha ya complainin' about now?"

Logan's hazel eyes met her green ones. "Damn idiots keep thinkin' they can stare at my girl. Dammit Marie, couldn't you actually put some clothes on? You almost can't blame 'em with you prancin' about in that..."He waved a hand at her swimsuit. "Almost," he growled as he glared at another guy who had craned his neck to get a second look.

"Are you sayin' ya don't like my bathin' suit, sugah?" She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned as he lowered his head to press his lips against hers briefly.

"No, no I'm not sayin' that. I just wished I was the only one seein' it," he grumbled.

Rogue laughed and laid her head on his wonderfully bare chest, careful to make sure she controlled her mutation. She sighed in blissfulness as she rested a hand next to her head. A small smile graced her face as the sun glinted off the small gold band on her fourth finger.

Yes, life was good.

**_****Current Day: Westchester, New York****_**

Logan slammed his hand down on the Professor's desk causing the pencil holder to fall over and a variety of writing utensil spill of the dark oak desktop.

The Professor quietly cleaned them up as Wolverine strode to the window. After the pens and pencils were returned to their proper place he turned to face him.

From the top of his hair to the sole of his steel toed boots the Wolverine was almost shaking with anger and disappointment. Every muscle in his body was tense as he stared out the window across the acres of the school grounds, not truly seeing anyone who was there, just haunted memories of a shy brunette girl whom he promised to protect.

"I promised her, Chuck. I promised her."

His voice was so full of anguish that Charles winced at the sound of it. He would have never thought he would see the mighty Wolverine, a loner by choice and circumstance, be so vulnerable. When he had met him over seven years ago, Logan had been caught up in his own demons and chasing a past he couldn't remember. No one had ever thought he would become attached to the quiet teenager he came to dump off.

Charles wasn't sure he knew exactly what made up the ties between those two, nor was he sure that he ever would. But the fact was, neither of them was whole unless the other was near, no matter how much either of them had denied it.

"I know, Logan. And we will find her. We will. She cannot stay hidden from Cerebro forever."

Logan turned to face him. "It's been five damn years. Don't you think we would have found her already? He glanced back out the window. "Everyone thinks she's dead. Even Yellow and Kitty. I just..." He trailed off for a moment then turned his gaze back to the Professor, his eyes as hard as his adamantium skeleton. "She's not dead. I would know it if she was. She's out there. Somewhere, she's there. And I'll find her. I'll find her and kill whoever took her from me."

With those words he walked out from the Professor's office, his denim clad legs eating up the distance in a few strides.

When the door shut firmly, Charles lifted his eyes to the same window Wolverine had been staring at just moments ago. He wheeled closer to it and set his blue eyes on the horizon. "Where ever you are, Rogue, we will find you. No matter what it takes, we will not let you down."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. It just felt right to end it here. Now that I have some free time a new update should be coming soon! Thanks for reading.**

***All Standard Disclaimers Apply***

****Five Years Ago****

The room was silent as each member of the X-Men looked at Professor Xavier. While normally a calm individual, he was more solemn than usual. He rolled himself to the table and glanced around at all the expectant faces, some coloured with worry, others a faint excitement. Both the senior and junior teams had been called, the Professor not quite knowing what it would take to accomplish this mission.

"As I told all of you when I asked you to meet me here, we have a serious mission at stake. There have been multiple reports of mutants going missing around the globe. There has been faint talk of mutant trafficking, but not enough to lead anywhere, but a dead end. Specifically in New Orleans, there have been an unprecedented amount of mutants going missing. I need you to go to New Orleans and try to figure out what is going on. Try not to let yourselves get caught, and don't make a move unless you are a hundred percent certain you found the culprit. Good luck, X-men."

He wheeled away from the table and handed a folder to Scott before continuing out the door to his office, deeply disturbed by the whole concept.

Scott opened the folder and quickly scanned the contents nodding his every once in awhile. Jubilee was peeking over his shoulder trying to figure out what was going on.

Kitty and Bobby were flirting at one end of the table, talking in quiet tones. Logan shook his head at the stupidity of Popsicle Boy. He better be glad Marie forbade him from teachin' him a lesson. Chewing rather viciously at the end of his cigar, he turned to Marie to make sure she wasn't still pining over the frozen dipstick.

She met his gaze and flashed him a quick smile and wink. He relaxed a bit and tucked the unlit cigar back into the pocket of his jacket. Leaning back against the wall in the conference room, he bent one leg and set his foot against the wall, ignoring Storm's look of censure.

Scott closed the file with a snap and tucked underneath his left arm, as far away from Jubilee's prying grasp as possible. "Looks like we are going to New Orleans. Over 15 mutants have gone missing in the last 18 months. No one has heard a whisper about what's going on. There is no common factor except that it's been late at night and no leads. The police have given up, not that they put much effort into it. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to the type of mutant they are attacking in ability or strength. So everybody be careful and keep your eyes open."

He scanned across the room his eyes hidden in their ruby prison making him seem all the more stern. Most of the X-Men nodded with the appropriate amount of discernment, except for Jubilee who smiled and loudly cracked her gum, and Wolverine who rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

With that Scott dismissed the team, telling them to pack for a couple of days, suit up, and meet at the Blackbird in 20 minutes.

Scott blew out a sigh as the most of the two teams walked away. Storm and Jean waited until everyone left before approaching him.

"Scott," Jean began. "If I understand correctly, this mission is dangerous?"

"Yes. Mostly because we don't know what in the hell to look for."

Jean furrowed her brow at his answer. She had obviously been hoping for a more reassuring answer.

Storm also looked concern as she asked Scott, "Is this the best mission to take the junior team on then? I mean isn't it best if they stay here?"

"The Professor thinks it's best if they go."

The adults were silent for a moment before venturing to their respective rooms to gather their belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after Scott had sent most of the teams to gather their stuff, Rogue walked into the Blackbird hanger. She could tell from the silence and the hollow way her footsteps rang out across the cement that she was the first one there.

While some, like her best friend Jubilee, thought the hanger was creepy, she was thankful for the second of peace to be able to piece together the events of the last couple hours.

She walked into the jet and tossed her old duffel bag underneath her seat and locked it in. It was the same duffel she had taken all those years ago when she left home after her disastrous first kiss. She smiled faintly as she ran her fingers over the worn green canvas imagining the story that the bag would tell if it could talk. It had been through everything with her. She straightened up after adjusting the pack and sat in her usual seat, leaning her head back against it as she closed her eyes. The lighting was still dim inside the craft since neither Scott nor Storm had started the engine.

Rogue let out a large sigh when she thought of the packed bag beneath her seat. The reason it hadn't taken her long to put her bag together was the fact that it was already packed. Her vacation was supposed to start today. It was the beginning of the summer and she had just completed her first year of college. She had been promised this trip for a long time and now that it finally was going to happen this comes up. Not that she was begrudging the mission...oh screw it, yes she was. Of all the days!

She sunk lower into her seat and tried to ignore the voice that was bitching in the not so back of her mind. She was so involved in that she missed the tell tale signs of heavy footsteps signalling that she was soon to have company. Rogue jumped when a heavy thud echoed through the craft. She flew towards the ceiling and was stopped suddenly when the metal roof slowed her descent.

"Damn it."

She opened an eye as she rubbed a hand over her hair mussing it up even further than the impact with the ceiling had. "Logan," she half growled. He smirked at her before settling his large frame in the seat next to her. His legs stretched out as he slumped in the chair, not bothering to buckle himself in. Rogue sighed and leaned back against the seat, the drumbeat in her head reminding her of the horrid day this had morphed into.

"So, Kid..."

"Don't call me that."

He looked over at her, one eyebrow cocked.

She refused to look at him and stared intently at the back of the seat in front of her. Her pact to ignore him lasted less than a minute before she answered the question she knew he was wondering. It was sometimes a curse to understand him so well.

"I'm 19. I have a year of college under my belt and three years of work experience. I'm not a little kid anymore."

He nodded slowly. "I don't think you've been a kid since you left home," he said carefully.

She gave him a small smile. "I know you didn't mean it like that. I've...I've just been having a crappy day. I was really looking forward to the trip and then this comes up. It just put my off on the wrong foot. Sorry for being a pain."

Her head dropped to rest on his shoulder, her long brown hair cascading over his arm.

Logan picked up the strand of white hair and twirled it around his finger and giving it a quick tug before releasing it. "As soon as we get back, we'll go on our trip. I promised you two years ago if you went to school we'd go."

Rogue lifted her head up and smiled in pure joy. "I'm holding you to that."

"You better."

They held each other's gaze, amusement and something deeper apparent in both the green and hazel depths. Their reverie was broken when a cascade of voices and laughter echoed through the hanger. They both moved back slightly and faced forward. As Jubilee and Kitty bounded through the doorway, Rogue glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Since the trip is postponed for the time being, I don't suppose I could...persaude you to tell me where we are going."

The corner of his mouth twitched before his expression went back to its normal arrogant boredom. "Not a chance, darlin'."

She stuck her lower lip out, but was quickly distracted by her two best friends.

***New Orleans, Louisiana***

The jet landed on the outskirts of New Orleans in the middle of a fallow field. The team exited the jet to stand outside and wait for orders. Scott carefully made a record of where they had landed before cloaking the Blackbird. Gambit looked around and then groaned. "What is it wit' de warehouses and de bad guys?" His accent seemingly growing thicker once they landed on Louisiana soil.

The younger team all nodded. "They might as well hand out invitations," Jubilee muttered as she checked her nails to ignore the look of reproof Scott aimed her way.

He narrowed his eyes at her indifference, but switched to the matter at hand. "We're not sure if this is where their base of operations is, but there have been reports of suspicious activities in this area as well as this being in the centre of all the areas that the disappearances have been coming from. Now remember everyone, there have been rumours of trafficking so please pay attention to your surroundings. We don't want anyone disappearing."

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a flash of dark smoke and Kurt appearing in the middle of the group.

"I am sorry for my lateness. The professor asked me to come and assist."

"Glad you're here to help, Kurt. Sounds like we need whatever we can get," Rogue said with a smile.

Scott nodded his agreement and carried on. "We'll split into pairs. I want each of the younger ones with a senior member. Bobby, you'll be with Kurt. Storm with Kitty. Rogue you go with..." His eyes stalled on Jean, but Wolverine growled, "I'll take her."

Scott nodded and paired Jean with Gambit and Jubilee with himself. "Alright. I want us all to stay together, but if we have to separate don't lose your partner." Everyone murmured their assent and stalked off towards the large building.

***Three Hours Later***

Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue all dragged themselves through the door of the hotel room that had been rented for them. The warehouse had been empty with nothing in it but several large mouse abodes and dirty mattresses by burnt out campfires. Scott had decided they should stay and see what they could find, so the team headed into New Orleans and booked some rooms. Storm was also staying with the girls, but went with Jean and Scott to pick up food for everyone.

"Why am I here instead on my vacation," Rogue moaned into the pillow she was face first on. Kitty mumbled back something unintelligible before passing out on the other bed. Unfortunately, before Scott would agree the warehouse was empty they had to scour the all three stories and the roof as well.

Jubilee pried herself out of her uniform. "Uck, I'm covered in stuff I don't even want to think about, chica. Mind if I nab the shower?"

"Feel free, I'll take one after I eat." Rogue glanced over at the snoring Kitty. "And I think she'll take one tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jubilee called as she sauntered into the bathroom.

"Oh and Jubes, I'm gonna go check on Logan. I'll be back for dinner."

"Knock yourself out. And tell Wolvie I said it's always a pleasure to see him prance around in his leather jumpsuit." She shut the door with a laugh as Rogue shook her head.

She quickly changed her uniform to a pair of white capris and a loose black tank top. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed down the hall. She knocked on room 303 and waited. Logan opened the door a crack a looked out at her. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey, can I come hang out with you for a bit?"

He paused, "Um...well," He looked down. She followed his gaze as much as she could through the small opening and realised he was only wearing a small towel. "Oh my g...I'll come back after your shower. Sorry!" Her cheeks were bright red as she backpedalled down the hallway. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door as she battled her embarrassment. Through the door she could hear Jubilee singing and Kitty snoring. Not wanting to deal with it, she decided to take a walk.

In just a few minutes she was walking down the quiet street that the hotel was located on towards the busy downtown strip off New Orleans. She thought about Remy and reached to her side when she realised her forgot her purse and phone in the room.

"Oh bother it. Of course, I forgot it. Damn Murphy's Law." She heaved a sigh and looked around. It was just dusk and the light was smoky making it difficult to see. As much as she wanted to continue on, she turned around to go back to the hotel. It wasn't worth the lecture she would get if Scott or worse yet, Logan found out she went out at night without her phone.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. It's been awhile, now hasn't it? What do you say that you and I go and get...reacquainted?


End file.
